A Convergence of Events
by staypuftmarshmellowman
Summary: Set after the Cross overs inn the New 52 of the Trinity War and H'el on Earth, a certain JL member thinks it is about time to become acquainted with the teenage metahumans of planet Earth... revelations ensue.


Chapter 1- The Meeting

_**Somewhere over Rhode Island**_

_How could this happen? How can anyone ever trust me ever again!_

Clark had never felt so lost before, he was used, and a man was dead because of it. Someone had used him to kill Doctor Light. He needed to speak to familiar faces before the meeting.

Quietly landing in the cave entrance to their headquarters in Happy Harbor, Clark looked around with astonishment at how far along the place was.

_Bruce really pulled out all of the stops on this one, _he thought as he noticed that even Barry got his wish of the HD projector room installed with premium cable._ At least with Hal off the active roster, we don't have to worry about their wild parties._

Barry was normally very good, he was a cop when he wasn't playing the Flash, but when Barry and Hal got together, they brought out the worst in each other, many a time Bruce and he had to stop the two from sneaking women onto the watchtower, and that was before it was knocked down to earth by Despero, Clark made a mental note to keep a closer eye on the speedster, as he was the only other one fast enough.

_Ok now that we got the gawking out of the way, where is she? _Clark had a purpose for coming here and he needed to see her. Looking around again, he saw her near the computer talking to J'onn J'onzz, otherwise known as the Martian Man hunter.

_Yup, still the most beautiful, Rao how did I get this lucky? _Diana, otherwise known as Wonder Woman, and recently his girlfriend looked so relieved when she saw him; it is a miracle that she even looked at me after I killed Doctor Light let alone go out of her way to protect me and then try to clear my name.

"You are lucky, Superman, hold on to that one," the voice was gravelly and in a tone that told him it could only be one person.

"Dammit, Bruce, I could have killed you!" Clark knew that it pissed Batman off to use his civilian identity whenever he was in the cowl, and Batman knew that Clark was not exaggerating at all, a surprised Superman is an angry Superman, and from the first time they met, Batman knew that an angry superman was NEVER a good thing.

There was one topic that was never, EVER, going to come up in this setting, and both knew not to even approach it. Clark could see how devastated Bruce was, and for good reason, to have your son killed in front of you was a pain no one should ever have to endure once, let alone twice. It was only made worse since Clark knew Damien to be Bruce's only source of strength after the last joker attack, only to lose him to the hand of Damien's mother.

For this Clark decided Bruce should come along on his plan as well, he had a suspicion part of the "family" was already involved in the business Clark was about to attend to.

"I was planning on visiting Superboy's friends' place, as I promised, you are coming too." Anything short of that wording would have led to a rejection, and Clark was not going to take no for an answer from his best friend in his time of need.

Bruce's temper flared at the order,_ I'm the goddamn Batman, and I don't take orders from anyone I give them._

_Ha, that got his mind away from dark thoughts of Damien, _thought Clark_, best make this interesting to Bats, or else he still won't go, _"I noticed a certain boy wonder was with them in that incident in New York a couple months ago, I think he may be the ringleader."

_Nice one Kent, going for my pride, you'll make a good tactician yet. _"Ok I'll go, but I'm taking the bat-plane so you are not carrying me."

_That is one down, the other I don't think I even have to ask before the meeting… but it's proper to do so._

With that thought on his mind he approached Diana and told her his plan.

"Hey Princess," that got the desired reaction out of Diana, her eyebrow rising slightly, "when the meeting starts I was thinking of telling everyone about my plan to see the Teen Titans. It has been the only thing on my mind except you or Light…" His expression darkened knowing that she would be the only one to not be afraid of him in these  
moments.

Diana knows what was biting at him and calls him on it, trying to hide her own pain, "Kal, you know I hate it when you call me princess, but you need to come to terms with the fact that you were used, while it may have been your powers, you didn't kill Dr. Light."

Clark knows this, but he still thinks it is the time for the Justice League to meet the young Meta's of the Teen Titans only if not to warn them of the consequences of any team of Meta's gathering, plus something seemed off with her response… "Diana, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," and Clark knew she was hiding something from him, thus peaking his reporters curiosity.

"Come on Diana what has you so worked up? No one else is around, they are already in the meeting room," he knows her pride will not let her crumble in front of others, and he made sure he was correct in saying they were alone.

A solitary tear marred her exquisite features before she wiped it away, "I just lost someone close to me…"

_Oh god, please don't be Zola I don't think she would ever recover from losing Zola, _"who was it?"

Diana heard his concern and couldn't lie to him, "it was my half-brother, Joe Lennox, and you met him. He died protecting the rest of us from the First Born." That she said it matter-of-factly only showed the true depths of her sorrow, now Clark was worried for her.

"Is there anything I can do to help? I know you don't want me to fight your battles, but dammit you don't go after family!"

"You are doing it," she said sweetly, cutting him off mid tirade, "you know we should get to the meeting it is going to start soon and you know how Bruce likes to do his roll call…" summarily ending the conversation.

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone is settled in for the weekly informal meeting of the Justice League.

_"_Before we begin with the usual bickering, I want to say thank you to everyone for believing I wouldn't do those things, even when I thought I did, you are all great friends." Clark knew how uncomfortable he made everyone, even before "the Incident."

_"_That being said I fear there is another topic we should discuss before we go into the missions for today: The Teen Titans."

* * *

Kon-El couldn't believe what he was watching, his progenitor could not have done what they are hinting at, they had to be wrong, and on today of all days they break the news! He just got Cassie calmed down enough to not smash everything in sight after Raven revealed what Robin had done, Solstice was still crying at Bart's door begging him to please talk to her, and receiving a suspiciously silent response, and through all of this they came to view him as the leader?

Just because he didn't care what Robin did, being none of his business before, Superoby became the leader of the group, holding them all together. Because of this, Red had just pissed him off, he had to pick up the pieces after what Robin did to the team. Even though he knew that he was being a hypocrite, this was beyond the pale for Superboy. They were supposed to be helping him get used to the world as a non-living weapon, not the other way around.

_How am I supposed to keep them together if they all hate me only slightly less than the dipshits we fight? _He thought darkly_, well I guess I am my father's son, in that sense, the league must hate him and by extension me now._

What Conner did not expect was the call that came through the boat next.

"Hello? Is this Kon-El?" Kon detected a Midwest, more specifically Michigander, accent "My name is Cyborg and on behalf of the Justice League: does the offer to visit your friends still stand?" Kon didn't think it was possible to convey punctuation through speech but somehow this guy, Cyborg, did.

"Now is probably not the best time…" he was about to explain when a gruff voice cut him off on the other line_._

_ Batman…_"Too bad, we will arrive tomorrow at dusk,"

* * *

And that is the first chapter... Please review, the next chapter should be coming soon.


End file.
